An electrical junction box is typically used with a recessed luminaire (i.e., a recessed lighting fixture). For example, a junction box may be used to contain electrical connections to conceal the electrical connections from view as well as to reduce risk associated with exposed electrical connections. Typically, a junction box is directly or indirectly attached to a lighting fixture housing. For example, the junction box may be directly attached to the lighting fixture housing or may be attached to an arm that is fixedly attached to the housing.
To install a lighting fixture (e.g., a recessed lighting fixture) in a structure such as a ceiling, the junction box, the arm, and the housing are typically maneuvered through an opening in a structure such as a ceiling. Because the arm and the junction box are fixedly attached to the housing, the arm typically needs to be long enough to enable adequate maneuvering of the junction box, the arm, and the housing for the installation of the lighting fixture. However, the size of the arm may be limited by the available space behind the structure, such as the space behind the ceiling. Further, installation of a light fixture with fixed arm and junction box may be relatively time consuming. Thus, there is a need for a lighting fixture structure that reduces the time and cost of installing a recessed lighting fixture.